Forgive You
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Set in real life situation. Lucy dating with Loke who 4 years older that her, they've been dating for two year. One day Lucy saw something from Loke that she really hate. Loke asked for Lucy forgiven, but Lucy won't reply anything. Will Lucy forgive Loke?


**Author : Sorry for my crapy english and grammar mistakes because it's not my main language, i always try to improve.**

**This one-shoot story is inspired by some short story long time ago, i just forgot from what is it.**  
**It's just stuck in my mind now, i got a laptop so i unleash it.**

**Bottom line is, this story not even mine.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the charachters inside.**

**Try to enjoyed it.**

**Hint : Try to pictured Lucy with her one ponytail, and for Loke try to picture him in human form.**

* * *

-Forgive You-

Lucy Heartfilia, 19 years old women.  
Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.  
Parents deceased, she live alone in an 10x10 apartment that cost 70.000 Jewels per month.  
She was able to pay it thanks to her part time job as waiter in a restaurant that paid her 7.500 Jewels per day. It was good payment remembering Lucy just a colleage student, she works 20 days per month.  
She works from 16.00 - 22.00.  
Status, dating wit a guy named Leo Loke, but he was often called Loke.

Loke Leo, Lucy's boyfriend was 4 year older than her, his parents also deceased.  
Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. he has green eyes and his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.

Loke always moving around due to his job, he worked as Travel Guide tour  
Loke and Lucy was dating for 2 years.  
How did they meet up? Just say that Lucy saved Loke from traffic collision.

And ever since that Loke was often to see Lucy and after few weeks feeling starting to grew on both side.  
And then before they knew it they like each other and started dating.

And here is their story began...

22 May 2012,  
One day when Lucy asked Loke for a date she caught Loke was flirting with 2 women, one on his right side another one on his left side.  
They tugged in both his arms, it can't be help. Loke was popular now, because he started to be modeling some suit.

Lucy who saw Loke she ran away without Loke notice it.  
When she arrived at her room she just straight went to bed, she covered her face with pillow and cried.

And then her phone rang,  
It's from Loke, she didn't aswer it. Loke called for few times but Lucy still didn't pick it up.

Then Loke sent her a message.

22-05-2012  
20:42:05

From : Loke Honey.

"Lucy, honey. Why did you not show up? Is there something a matter? Also why you didn't pick up my call? :-("

Lucy read the message with irritated, how could he, Lucy thought.  
Lucy replied.

22-05-2012  
20:45:12

From : Lucy Princess.

"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU! How could you flirt with another women beside me? Don't deny it i saw you today!"

Loke replied.

22-05-2012  
20:47:32

From : Loke Honey.

"you saw it? Oh it's just my fans, Lucy. Trust me I'm not a playboy, i only have eyes on you. You are my princess, no one can replace you in my heart. ;-)"

Lucy still irritated, she replied.

22-05-2012  
20:51:21

From : Lucy Princess.

"Liar! I don't trust you, and i will never trust you anymore. Don't sent me a message anymore or call cause i won't reply or pick up your call!"

Loke replied.

From : Loke Honey.

22-05-2012  
20:53:41

"come on Lucy, T_T. Ok, ok. I was wrong, please forgive me for letting you down. I guess you better get some rest and go to sleep to get your cool back, you have class tomorrow right? and also you have to attend your part time job right? I got a job tomorrow too. sleep tight princess, sweet dream. ;-)"

Lucy just pissed off, she didn't reply back. She even deleted Loke's number from her phone now and go to sleep.

Next day.

Lucy woke up around 6 AM, she check her cell phone if there is something.  
'Oh, there's a message from anonymous number. But wait a minute, this number looks familiar' Lucy thought.  
It's Loke's, she doesn't know how she remember that number even though she already deleted it.  
Old habit hard to die.

23-05-2012  
05:57:55

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"Morning Lucy, my princess. ^_^. How's your dream, you sleep tight? hehe, I'm not really able to sleep. I was thinking about you all night, but don't worry about me. Did you get your breakfast already?"

Lucy still irritated when loking at Loke's message, her expression just "tch".  
She think about to change her phone number but it will be bothering, she have to re-inform all her friends about that.  
Lucy quickly deleted Loke's message, she put her phone on the bed and she went to bathroom.  
She didn't reply the message.

Noon, Lucy's phone vibrated.  
She took her phone from her pocket Jacket, there's a message.  
It's Loke.

23-05-2012  
13:37:08

From : xxxxxxxxx

"good afternoon, Princess. How was your class today? Did you already get you lunch?"

Lucy deleted the message and put her phone back inside her jacket.  
Still not reply the message.

Evening, Lucy was taking a break from her part time job.  
She checked her phone and there's a message from Loke, again.

23-05-2012  
18:02:31

From : xxxxxxxxx

"good evening, Lucy. How's your work? Did something interesting happened today? What's your dinner tonight?"

Lucy deleted the message and take her time to take a break.  
Still... not reply the message.

After work Lucy was on her way home, Lucy's phone vibrated.

23-05-2012  
22:38:11

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"hei, my princess. Arrived at home already?"

Lucy still not reply.

Not long after that.

23-05-2012  
22:44:17

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"Although you won't reply my message i will keep message on you every day, i trust you even though we are in long distance relation that cause me rarely to see you but have faith in you, I love you Princess. ;-)"

Still no reply from Lucy, she put her phone into her handbag and continue her step.

And that was go on and on, Loke still sending Lucy messages but still no reply from her.  
It's been two weeks now, suddenly Loke sent a different message.

07-06-2012  
13:20:35

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy, i wanna to go to a clinic today. I want to check something, wish me luck"

Lucy can't help but feel worried about Loke, it's rarely from him to go to a clinic. But when he does it's almost always something serious, she swallow her pride and replied Loke's message.

07-06-2012  
13:25:19

From : Princess Lucy.

"it's not something serious right?"

Loke replied.

07-06-2012  
13:29:56

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"got you Lucy, :D. I was just kidding, i just kind of bored that you never reply my messages. I missed you so much and want to know how are doing over there, so how are doing?"

Lucy was very pissed, she almost crushed her phone from grabbed it to hard.  
She replied.

07-06-2012  
13:33:47

From : Princess Lucy

"LOKE YOU JERKKKK! I was worried about you, that's not funny. Don't send my a message again cause I really really will never reply your messages, EVER!

Loke replied.

07-06-2012  
13:40:25

From : xxxxxxxxxx

"ok, ok. I'm so sorry for making such a joke, but it can't be help i just missed you so much.  
If you really don't want to reply my message again, i won't send one again. But know this Lucy, i will always love you. Forever and always. Please Forgive me for any mistakes that i have done to you"

Lucy who looking at the message just mumbled, "good".

* * *

And so Loke doesn't sent any message anymore.  
It's been two weeks now, Lucy starting to get feeling not good and guilty for herself.  
'what if someone do the same thing to me, that can't be good', Lucy thought.

She decided to swallow her pride, again.  
This time she tried to call him, good thing that she didn't delete Loke's last message so she got his number.

(bep...)  
No aswer, she tried again.

(bep...)  
Still no answer, she tried again.

(bep...)  
'where is he?', Lucy thought.

"hello" The phone answered.

"hello, Loke... Wait where's Loke, it's a girl voice right?"

"It's Virgo, Lucy-san"

"owh Virgo, it's been a while. Where is your brother, and why you have his phone?"

"..."

"hello Virgo, what happened? You didn't answer me"

"Leo brother..."

* * *

20 hours later, somewhere at gloomy place.  
It was raining that day.

Lucy stood silent, her head just looked down with empty stared.  
She wore black dress, she used an umbrella to cover her.  
Behind her stood Virgo with black dress and used an umbrella as well, She was Loke's little sister.  
Virgo has blue eyes and pink haired, that was from her mother.

Both of them just stood silent.  
Suddenly Lucy felt to her knees let the umbrella drop, she hugged something in front of her.  
Virgo approached her to cover her with umbrella.

Then Lucy started to crying, She cried hard and sobbed.  
Then she screamed...

.

.

"LOKE!" How could you?!"

.

R.I.P

Here Lies

Loke Leo

Born : 21-11-1988, Died : 20-06-2012

Lucy was hugged a tombstone, Loke's tombstone.

"Leo brother, passed away right a day before you call i was about to call you but you called me first. He entrust all his belonging to me for a while until i can find you and give it to you. Most of his save was meant to pay for the day of his wedding, the day that you and him would be together..." Virgo paused "He had hemofilia, he got accident during his job. The accident not too bad but his wound... just won't stop bleeding. Since he had rare AB blood type the hospital can't get it in time, and so..." Virgo spoke up.

"Virgo..." Lucy said in sobbed.

"yes, Lucy-san?"

"hate me, punch me, kick me, anything... the last time i called him was i told him that he was a jerk" Lucy hugged the tombstone tightly.

"how could i do that to someone that my brother love" Virgo smiled.

"do you thing he will forgive me?"

"he will, he always will. He said no matter what have you done to him he always forgive you" Virgo said.

Both of them was silent for a moment, Lucy still crying and sobbing with hugged Loke's tomestone.

"Loke... I love you..."  
"I FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
